


Indications

by 27twinsister



Category: Kamen Rider OOO, 騎士竜戦隊リュウソウジャー | Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Crossover Pairings, Holding Hands, M/M, Romance, Walking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28532694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/pseuds/27twinsister
Summary: Koh’s soulmate leaves coloured footprints only visible to him.Eiji has a device to check if another person is their soulmate (it has a light that’s red when it’s not and green when it is). It gets brighter when they’re full of life, dimmer when they get sick, and out of batteries when they’re dead.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4
Collections: Bulletproof 20/21





	Indications

**Author's Note:**

  * For [malachiical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malachiical/gifts).



Koh woke up in the morning and went outside. It was always the first thing he did after getting dressed. He liked the fresh air.  
...well, and he wanted to know if his soulmate was in the area. (They weren’t always.)  
His soulmate seemed to like travelling, since sometimes Koh would see fresh footprints every day, and sometimes he went months without seeing any. He tried not to worry about that.  
Today, the footprints were yellow. He hoped that meant his soulmate was happy. Sometimes they were different colours, and Koh could never quite figure out if the colours had a meaning.  
Koh went to a cafe to have some coffee.

Eiji always returned to the same neighborhood. He wasn’t sure why. But it was nice to have a consistent place to return to.  
He took a walk every morning. If he saw someone new he would glance at what he called the soulmate box. It was just a little box with a light that glowed. Usually it just glowed red, indicating that the person was not his soulmate. But the fact that it worked meant that his soulmate was still out there somewhere, so Eiji never gave up.  
He went to the cafe to have something to drink, and maybe a small snack.

At the cafe, Koh looked at the ground. He tried not to draw attention to it, but whenever someone new walked in he just glanced to see if their footprints were coloured or not. They usually weren’t.  
But this time when Koh sat at the table and heard the door open yet again, something felt different.  
A good different.  
A young man walked in.

Eiji never really paid attention to the soulmate box while he was on the way somewhere. He held it, in case he did happen to see his soulmate, but he didn’t pay a lot of attention.  
He walked into the coffee shop, not really paying attention to the little light on the box.  
Until someone pointed it out.  
“Hey uh,” a young man sitting at a table near the door spoke. “Are you my soulmate?”

The footprints were coloured. Koh easily located who they belonged to, and he spoke to them.  
His soulmate held up a small box that had a green growing light. “I think I am. Do you have a box too?”  
“Uh, no,” Koh wasn’t sure why he would carry a small box everywhere. “Go get a coffee, then we can sit down?”  
“Okay!”

“My name is Eiji,” he introduced himself as he sat down.  
“Nice to meet you. I’m Koh.”  
They took a moment to just look at each other, and immediately relaxed.  
They were soulmates. It was weird that they had different indicators, but they were. They could tell.

After finishing their coffee, Koh and Eiji decided to go to Eiji’s house.  
“You know where it is?”  
“Well, I can see your footprints. So I could figure it out.”  
“Oh. Well, lead the way,” Eiji smiled, holding Koh’s hand.  
Koh looked at the footprints on the ground. They were still yellow. When the partners started walking, Eiji’s new footprints were pink.  
“Huh,” Koh stopped. “Your footprints were yellow earlier but they’re pink now. I wonder what that means.”  
“What do you think they mean?”  
“I don’t know, they’ve never been pink before. I’ve always assumed yellow means happy...what emotion would pink mean?”  
“I don’t know, I’m just thinking about how cute you are,” Eiji admitted with a laugh. “Maybe it means love?”  
Koh smiled, and Eiji’s soulmate box flashed in bright green.  
They kept walking, and even though the plan had been to follow the footprints to Eiji’s house, they ended up taking a long walk around the neighborhood, as they pondered how the little soulmate box worked and covered the city in invisible footprints of love.


End file.
